Rikku's Mystery
by Slow'Crime
Summary: L'histoire de la pauvre Rikku dans un Univers Alternatif.


Cette fois-ci, j'en ai marre

Cette fois-ci, j'en ai marre ! Détective Yuna est dans la place ! Depuis que j'ai rejoins les Albatros, Frangin jette des regards noirs à Rikku. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, parce que je ne trouve pas ça normal, c'est sa sœur après tout ! J'ai essayé d'en parler à Rikku, mais cette blonde est plus butée qu'un troupeau de Wakka en colère (je m'excuse, mon ami, mais il faut bien avouer que… Bref). Paine aussi l'a vu, et elle dit que cela nuit à l'ambiance (sa répartie m'impressionne).

Mon premier indice remonte a assez longtemps (j'ai actuellement 22 ans…), quand Tidus et tout le tralala ont été guidés à travers les dunes de sable pour trouver le refuge. C'est Lulu qui m'a raconté ça, parce que moi je n'y étais pas (vu qu'ils me cherchaient, c'est évident).

Ils étaient donc arrivés au campement, juste après avoir vu sa fille, Cid la toisa en lui jetant un regard glacial. Il ne lui adressa pas la parole, mais tout le monde, d'après Lulu, avait senti le malaise (je pense que seule Lulu l'avait senti, les autres, je les aie, mais ils sont boulets hein…). Il s'adressa à Auron, leur offrit l'hospitalité, mais le soir, Rikku disparu. Ils la retrouvèrent en pleine discussion avec son père.

Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus mettre les pieds ici.

C'est pour trouver Yuna que je suis revenue, ne t'inquiètes pas, demain nous repartons.

Le ton employé par le père et chef des Al bheds était dur, quant à celui de Rikku, habituellement moqueur, était tremblotant, mal assuré.

Bien qu'ils aient assisté à la conversation, ils ne dirent pas un mot ni à Rikku ni entre eux.

D'après ce premier indice, j'en ai conclus qu'il fallait que je parle à Cid, pour qu'il nous éclaire. Mais la discussion n'a pas tourné si bien que ça, et j'ai commencé à vraiment avoir peur de ce que Rikku avait fait pour que son propre peuple le déteste autant. Après avoir échangé les banalités habituelles, j'entrai dans le vif du sujet :

Que s'est-il passé entre votre fille et vous ?

D'abord, ma chère nièce, je n'ai plus de fille, je l'ai renié il y a quatre ans.

Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs terrifiants, si bien que je n'ai plus jamais osé parler de Rikku avec lui.

Puis enfin j'ai suivi l'idée de Paine : aller parler à Frangin. Quand je lui ai posé presque la même question que son père, il m'a dit qu'il l'avait renié aussi, mais qu'il fallait que j'en parle à une certaine Saoko, qui habite au Port Kitika.

Suivant mes envies de détective, je suis donc allée chercher cette Saoko, en la compagnie de Paine. Elle devait avoir le même âge que moi, les cheveux bruns laissés à l'abandon dans le vent, un enfant dans les bras… On s'est approchées doucement puis, ne résistant plus, je lui ai lancé la question :

Connaissez-vous une Rikku ?

A partir de là, elle nous a invité à prendre le café, puis finalement, elle nous a fait un grand sourire. Saoko nous a demandé si Rikku allait bien, si elle arrivait à vivre, si elle gagnait de l'argent etc.… C'est assez dégrisant de voir une personne réagir comme ça au nom de sa cousine, depuis le temps qu'on en entend parler en mal… Finalement, je réitère ma demande. Son sourire apparaît de nouveau, son visage est serein et sa voix agréablement timbré :

- Bien sûr, c'était mon amante, il y a quatre ans.

Ok j'avoue… J'étais sous le choc, et Paine aussi. On est restées la bouche ouverte, devant cette femme, en pensant que NOTRE Rikku avait, de un, déjà couché, de deux, avec une femme. Je ne me souviens que les Al Bheds étaient homophobes, mais c'est plausible. Nous somme revenues très vites au vaisseau, je voulais prouver ma bonne foie à ma cousine qui souffrait sûrement d'un amour impossible et douloureux pour une femme inatteignable !

Quand je suis arrivée, elle était assise sur son lit. Je souris, en m'approchant doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Je me suis assise à côté d'elle puis je l'ai serré dans mon bras.

Je comprends que ce soit difficile à vivre Rikku, le rejet de tout ton peuple pour cette raison.

Je la sentis qui tressaillis, puis d'un ton conciliant, je continuai sur ma lancée :

Mais tu sais, pour moi tu ne changeras pas, tu es une personne loyale, qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Frangin a beau te rejeter pour ce que tu es, mais Paine et moi, on tient à toi.

Pendant quelques instants, elle s'est affaissée dans mes bras, puis quelques secondes plus tard j'entendis des sanglots. J'étais très fière de moi, je croyais que c'était des sanglots de joie, pour mon beau discours. Mais qu'elle m'a expulsé brutalement hors du lit, je compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. C'est parce que je n'ai pas dit je t'aime qu'elle se met dans cet état ?!

Elle partit en courant de la pièce, mais c'était sans compté l'apparition de Paine à ce moment-là. Et ces dans les bras de la fille en cuir qu'elle pleura toutes les larmes qu'elle pouvait, les larmes que j'avais fait versées. Je me suis sentie mal, très très mal les jours suivants. Notre petite Rikku est tombée dans la déprime, et je savais que c'était de ma faute. Peut-être je m'étais trop avancée en croyant que c'était la faute de son homosexualité si Frangin la détestait… Paine et moi, on faisait ce qu'on pouvait pour l'aider, enfin, surtout Paine, je ne voulais pas m'approcher d'elle de peur de la blesser.

Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de voir continuer à vouloir savoir, même si ça lui fait mal. Je m'approche de Paine et je l'amène ailleurs, pour en parler discrètement. Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle est d'accord. Une fois ce fait vérifier, on est parties voir Potto. C'est le seul qui peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, puis il semble plutôt gentil.

Il nous a fait un sourire, mais un sourire triste.

Cette histoire est un déchirement. Je ne peux pas vous en parler, mais il existe une sphère qui raconte tout. Elle est dans le désert, mais je ne sais pas où précisément, mais après tout, c'est votre travail…

On l'a laissé après ça. Je crois qu'il avait besoin d'être un peu seul, tout comme Rikku et Frangin, qui semblait avoir perdu sa bonne humeur depuis que je lui avais parlé de Saoko. On a demandé à Shinra de nous localiser cette foutue sphère dans le désert. En retournant voir Rikku, on a entendu des voix dans les couloirs. C'était les voix de notre coéquipière et Frangin. On s'est cachées contre la paroi, puis on a écoute.

Ecoute Frangin, je voudrais… T'aider. J'ai l'impression que ça va pas trop en ce moment…

Ne te mêle de ma vie, c'est toi qui l'a détruite.

Paine sursauta en entendant les sanglots de Rikku, et les bruits de pas qui s'éloignait. Je voulus aller voir ma cousine mais Paine me retient par l'épaule, me faisant non de la tête. En silence, nous sommes reparties vers le cockpit, sous le bruitage des pleurs de Rikku. Shinra nous dit qu'il avait en effet trouvé le signal d'une sphère dans le désert. Bien qu'elle lui semblait pas très intéressantes, nous avons insisté pour y aller quand même.

On l'a trouvé et j'ai demandé à Paine qu'elle la regarde d'abord seule. Sans faire d'histoire Shinra, Potto et moi sommes sortis du Cockpit, sur le signe de ma coéquipière. Apparemment le visionnage était plutôt long, parce qu'on a attendu longtemps avant de pouvoir la voir. Elle est ressortie le visage moins impassible que d'habitude, mais elle a dit que je pouvais la voir, qu'elle, elle allait voir Rikku, si elle allait mieux.

J'avais le cœur qui battait très vite dans la sphère a commencé, bien que je sois seule, j'ai quand même vérifié si quelqu'un était derrière moi. L'image était plutôt bonne, on voyait un Frangin plus jeune, avec une fille qu'il me semblait connaître étrangement sous le bras. Tout deux avait un grand sourire et une bague au doigt. C'était donc sa fiancée… Je fis tilt sur cette fiancée quand la voix de Cid résonna en disant « Frangin, Saoko, Potto est là ! ». La vidéo se coupa puis elle réapparu. L'ambiance était à la fête, vu le bruit. On voyait Frangin embrasser avec beaucoup de violence Saoko. Potto rentra dans le champ de vision et cria à son ami que s'il la baiser, une chambre c'était mieux. Saoko grimaça, et répondit que pour l'heure s'il avait envie, ça ressemblerait à du viol.

On changea à nouveau de décor. Dans le couloir, Frangin faisait un baiser d'adieu pour la journée à sa future femme, tandis que Rikku attendait gentiment qu'ils aient fini. La caméra se déplaça, puis épia les deux jeunes femmes du haut d'une fenêtre (d'après les barreaux).

Il est un peu violent Frangin…

Ca se voit tant que ça ? Répondit Saoko, avec un léger rictus.

Sa main se glissa sur l'épaule de la jeune blonde Al Bhede, et la repoussa contre le mur. Rikku avait un air de biche effrayé quand la brune approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

Voyons voir si c'est de famille.

On entendit la voix du caméraman, Potto murmurer un « merde » en riant sous cape sans doute.

Quand l'image revient, on regardait toujours par une fenêtre, mais cette fois-ci on avait vu sur une chambre (je trouve quand même que Potto avait de sérieuses tendances au voyeurisme). Rikku était allongée sur le lit, le drap ne recouvrait que la moitié de son corps. Saoko revient de la pièce annexe en sous-vêtements. Elle se couvrit du drap et, à la vue de la réaction de sa compagne, elle chatouillait ses côtes. Une bataille commença et laissa vite sa place à une réconciliation sur l'oreiller.

La caméra s'arrêta en catastrophe car j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir la tête d'un Potto paniqué.

Encore une nouvelle fois, la caméra s'alluma laissant place à l'image. On vit un attroupement et les voix de Potto et Frangin résonnait de derrière de l'objectif.

Frangin, fais pas le con ! Eteint ce truc !

Rien à foutre ! Je veux que quand on verra cette sphère, on voye ces deux salopes !

La caméra bougea encore un peu et on se retrouva en hauteur, d'où l'on peut observer la raison de l'attroupement. Rikku était prisonnière d'un cercle d'Al Bhede en colère. Ils hurlaient en levant leur poing vers elle, tandis qu'elle tentait de garder ses distances. Le silence se fit quand Cid arriva, l'air sombre et furieux. La foule le laissa passer et on entendit une voix braver le courage et s'écrier :

Elle est belle ta putain de fille.

Cid ne s'arrêta pas. Il arriva au niveau de sa fille et dit d'une voix placide :

Ta copine et accessoirement la fiancée de ton frère, est repartie dans son village natal. On ne la poursuivra pas.

On entendit le soupir de soulagement de Rikku.

Cependant, crains pour toi maintenant.

Cid l'attrapa par le col et l'approcha de son visage. Pendant quelques instants, il fixa les yeux larmoyants de la blonde, puis lui cracha au visage en la lâchant par terre. La voix entendue auparavant hurla à nouveau :

Tu nous dégoûtes !

Le cri fut approuvé par le peuple et Cid lui fit signe de le suivre. Frangin les suivit aussi.

Tu te rends compte la situation dans laquelle tu me mets ?! Tu as réfléchis deux secondes avant de t'envoyer en l'air avec… Putain, avec une femme ! La fiancée de ton frère en plus, petite conne !

Mais papa… !

La gifle qu'elle venait de recevoir fit taire Rikku. Le rire sarcastique de son frère résonna dans la pièce.

Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. Je ne veux plus t'avoir pour fille, tu es trop… Dépravée, trop… Immonde. Tu n'as pensé qu'à toi, et ton petit plaisir.

Mais je l'aime c'est tout !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le coup de pied qui partit, il l'atteignit en plein ventre.

De l'amour ?! Tu parles ! Entre deux filles ? Tu as vu ça où ma pauvre fille ! Ton cerveau scabreux réfléchit trop. En attendant, au lieu de perdre ton temps ici, tu devrais faire tes affaires, je te bannis pour toujours de cet endroit que tu as souillé.

Non ! Papa ! Je t'en supplie !

Cid appela deux Al Bhede qui l'attrapèrent par les bras.

Et maintenant, petite célébrité, tu vas devoir affronter une foule… en colère.

La caméra suivit la petite Rikku qui se débattait de toutes ces forces pour échapper à la vengeance de son peuple. Finalement, ils la jetèrent et le cri perçant empli de terreur perfora mon cœur.

J'éteignis la caméra. Je restai plongée dans le noir, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Tel un robot, je reprends la sphère et je la crible de balles. Elle explose, comme prévu, je ne veux pas la voir, jamais. Avec le même pas mécanique et le regard hagard, je sors du cockpit et je monte voir Rikku. Je la prends dans mes bras, je sais qu'elle doit comprendre pourquoi, et j'ai trop de peine dans l'âme pour être contente du fait qu'elle ne me repousse pas. Je me détache et Paine me secoue l'épaule. Je tourne mes deux yeux mornes vers elle, puis je la regarde soulever le tee-shirt de Rikku. Au niveau du dos, de longs cicatrices s'étendaient de part et d'autre.

Doucement et lentement, je sortis de la salle. Une fois arrivée dans le couloir, je m'approchai du mur. Je crois que je n'ai jamais tapé aussi fort de ma vie, mais j'étais malheureuse pour Rikku, si bien que finalement, je me suis appuyée contre ce même mur et me suis mise à pleurer. Paine m'a rejoins et elle m'a porté jusqu'à un lit. Le lit de Rikku d'après ce que je pouvais percevoir entre les larmes. Je me suis glissée sous la couverture, puis j'ai rapproché le corps de la blonde du mien. Et je me suis endormie comme ça, ma meilleure amie dans mes bras, mon autre meilleure amie en train de veiller sur nous, et moi qui étais encore en train de pleurer… Encore…


End file.
